


Always Will

by plutoanonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoanonymous/pseuds/plutoanonymous
Summary: Levi, your first love and childhood best friend, turns to you for comfort after being cheated on
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves, I am so so sorry for delaying part 2 of my other fic, Workload. I'm almost done it but it's taking a lot of energy that my assignments and midterms have already stolen from me. Enjoy this short fic as I'm finishing it up, I wrote this a while ago on my tumblr from a request I received. Follow me on there @ 1010andneji :)
> 
> Thanks for all the support! xx
> 
> -Pluto

You heard some muffles of the argument from upstairs. You tried your best not to eavesdrop but you never saw the couple fight like this. In all honesty, you don’t remember them ever arguing in front of other people. It made sense since they both value their privacy. This was so unlike them. 

After what felt like hours, you hear a door slam shut and some shuffling footsteps coming up the stairs. You know right away from the noise that it was Petra that stormed off and Levi that stayed. You wonder if you should just leave to avoid any awkward encounters but a part of you feels like you should stay and comfort Levi. He is one of your closest friends after all. 

You mentally kick yourself for stopping by their place so unexpectedly. You had baked something that you were dying for your friends to try but now you’re starting to really regret dropping in with your pineapple upside down cake.

It was when you entered the bathroom upstairs that you heard the beginnings of an intense conversation occurring between the two in the kitchen. At first you thought it was your presence that triggered it and a sickening feeling reached the pit of your stomach, but then you heard the name of Petra’s colleague come up.

You eventually leave the washroom and hesitantly walk over to Levi’s office where you knew he’s currently working. Before you get the chance to knock gently, Levi acknowledges your presence.

“Y/n. Sorry that you had to hear that.” He sighs, typing away furiously on his laptop with his back facing the door. He doesn’t bother looking at you when you slip in. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” You knew his answer, you know him so well. There was really no use in asking but you don’t know what else to say.

“Do I ever? It’s fine. I’m ok. Thanks for the cookies.” Tap. Tap. Tap. 

You get the sudden urge to turn off his laptop so he could look at you.

“Cake.” You reply, inching closer to his desk and line of sight. “What happened, Levi?”

He rubs his eyes aggressively and sighs deeply. “We fought. That wasn’t obvious? You need us to reenact it for you?”

It was then that you knew that the conversation was going nowhere. Perhaps it was best if he just spent some time alone right now. 

You nod your head and smile weakly. His eyes never once wander off his screen and you doubt if he even noticed that you were walking out and leaving. Until…

“Y/n.” He says, spinning himself in his chair to face you. When you look into his eyes, you can’t recognize them. “She cheated on me.”

You try your best to hold back a gasp. Whatever you thought was the reason for their heated argument, it was definitely not that. Petra? She cheated? On Levi? It doesn’t make sense. You want to ask him if he’s sure of it but you knew better than to do that.

“I am so sorry, Levi. You don’t deserve that.” And it’s true, he didn’t. From what you knew, he was a wonderful boyfriend to Petra. He tried his best to be what she wanted him to be despite not inherently having the typical boyfriend qualities. And it seemed like Petra was doing her best to make the relationship work too. Everyone was in awe of how sweet they were with each other. You always couldn’t help but to watch them whenever they were around, how desperately you wished you were the one receiving Levi’s affection. 

It had been so long since you confessed your feelings to him. You were both teenagers at the time and foolish, so foolish, but the love you felt for your childhood friend was real and true. His rejection hurt so much that you didn’t know if you could ever move on, but you did. 

The burning, overwhelming love you still hold from him though will always be unwavering.

“I was a shitty fucking boyfriend.” He says softly, shaking his head. He combs his fingers through his hair once, then twice. “She deserved better.”

“Oh Levi…” You begin. It hurts to see him try to justify the situation, he always wants to take all responsibility.

“It’s true. She did cheat but I pushed her to it. She knew my heart was somewhere else.” 

Somewhere else.

You lean yourself up against his desk and place a soft hand on his shoulder. “I’m not saying this because I’m your friend, I’m saying this because it’s the truth.” You give him a squeeze. “You are one of the best people I know. If I could protect you from every bad thing in this world, I wouldn’t hesitate to do so. You deserve someone who appreciates you deeply, and would never try to harm you.”

Silence. 

Levi doesn’t respond for a long time but his grey, intimidating eyes pierce straight through yours. His face hardens as if he was remembering something.

You open your mouth to say something but you don’t know what else to add. Besides, Levi’s mind appears to be elsewhere. A look of deep concentration paints his face.

“Do you ever regret it?” He suddenly asks, placing a tight hold onto your wrist and pulling you down so that your face was inches away from his. The sudden question surprises you and you frown.

“Regret what?” You feel his minty, warm breath on you as he deeply exhales. 

“Confessing to me, years ago.”

His response takes you aback. Your eyes widen and your mouth falls open. Your heart starts to race as you smile nervously. “That was so long ago, Levi.”

“I’m aware. Answer the question.”

You try to figure out what he’s doing, why he’s suddenly asking you this question. You don’t know how to respond. The truth is you don’t regret telling Levi you loved him. Doing so was more for you than for him because you were slowly dying inside from holding in your feelings. There was a sense of burden that was lifted off your shoulders when you admitted everything to him, it’s unfortunate that feeling was replaced with heartbreak soon after. 

“No.” You whisper under your breath but Levi doesn’t hear you.

“I regret it, Y/n.” Levi clasps onto one of your hands and presses it against his face. “I can never love someone the way that I love you.” 

His words leave you speechless. Your other hand is using the desk behind you for support to stay upwards. In all the years you have known each other, Levi has never expressed any romantic feelings for you. Is he forgetting how he crushed your heart all those years ago?

“When did you start loving me?” You breathe out, shakily. 

“I loved you all along.”

“But you said..”

“I know what I said, Y/n. I had my reasons.” He interrupts. Levi gets up from his chair and places his hands around your waist, tightly. He spins you so that he was the one now leaning on the desk and you were pressed up against him. “Back then, I didn’t know how to love you the way I knew you deserved to be loved. I was too fucked up.”

“I didn’t care, Levi I-” You start but he interjects again. 

“I know, brat. Doesn’t change the fact that you deserved better.”

You forcefully close your eyes shut. A part of you wants to just melt in his arms and stay there for a long time. The other part of you, however, wants to beat the shit out of him for not telling you he loved you sooner. Like 10 years ago.

“Why did you get with Petra then?” You shoot him a look but continue to stay in his arms.

“I thought she would help me get over you. Exactly why I was a horrible boyfriend to her. Also, why she cheated. She wasn’t getting the attention she needed from me because I was too busy thinking about you.”

“That’s so shitty, Levi.” Even though your heart is beating so hard you can hear it in your chest, you know what he did was wrong. You became friends with Petra through Levi and you two have grown quite close over the months. Even though you wished it was you dating Levi, you never projected any feelings of resentment onto her. 

“You don’t have to remind me.” He mumbles, playing with your hair. Then, his hands move down your back and you feel a shiver running down your spine. “If this is too much for you, tell me to stop.” 

You grab his hands off from your hips and pull away. You needed to hear something from him first. “Say it.”

“Say what, brat?”

“Tell me you love me.”

“Tch. I thought I already did.” Levi looks away, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Don’t be difficult.” You huff, slightly amused.

“You’re the one being fucking difficult.” 

“I can leave…” You trail off with a smile tugging at your lips.

He shakes his head, annoyed that he has to deal with you but then he pulls you back into his arms. “I love you.” Levi breathes into your ear. “I always will.”


End file.
